Back From The Dead
by DJ LAZA
Summary: Amy and Ted are haunted by a strange force...complete story Please R
1. Part 1 Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters from Secret Window they are the property of Steven king

---

Part 1

---

---

1

---

"Hurry up! We're late!" Ted called to Amy from downstairs.

Amy and Ted were on their way to an extravagant evening of dinner and the opera, but Amy was taking too long to get ready.

After Mort Rainey's death six years ago Amy had married Ted Milner, Amy and Mort's real-estate agent with whom Amy had been close friends with. A little too close, in fact. She had actually been cheating on Mort with Ted for the longest time. She prayed that Mort didn't know about it, but up till this day she's still not sure whether or not he knew.

"Just a minute, Ted!" Amy called back. She was in the bathroom, adding one final touch-up to her makeup. Afterall, this night was a special one. It was Ted and Amy's three year anniversary.

Amy looked at herself in the mirror, smacked her freshly glossed lips together. She looked pretty in the reflection, but she did not feel pretty inside. Many things were eating away at her.

Amy began down the stairs. But, suddenly she stopped and returned to the bathroom. She had forgotten to turn the light off.

Mort had always been touchy about things like that. He didn't like to waste power. After living with him for ten years, his pet-peeve had become a pet-peeve of Amy's as well.

She took one last look at herself in the mirror.

"Time to go!" Ted called.

Amy clicked off the bathroom's light switch and descended the stairs.

As Ted saw her, he did a double take. "I'm sorry, young lady. But could you please fetch my wife for me?" He said, grinning at her. "You are stunning."

Amy blushed. "Thank you, Teddybear," she said, and plopped him one on the cheek.

Ted held out his arm for Amy to take. She put her arm in his, and they were off.

They reached the restaurant only the slightest bit off time. Ted ordered the lobster, Amy ordered the fish. And they washed it down with a bottle of the finest wine the restaurant had to offer.

After dinner, they attended the opera performance of, "Le petit oiseau," sitting in front row seats.

When their night was over, they walked from the playhouse back to their car.

"Oh, Teddy. This was a magical night," Amy rejoiced, squeezing Ted's arm.

"I'm glad my sweetie enjoyed it," Ted said, lightly kissing her on the cheek.

They entered the car, and made their way back to the house.

In some time, the car pulled into the house's driveway. Amy and Ted got out of the car. Amy headed for the front door to unlock it, while Ted stayed behind to put the car away in the garage.

There was still some anniversary left, and how better to end it than indulging in some sweet passionate romance?

Amy felt around in her purse for the house key. After a minute of rummaging, she produced it.

Suddenly, she felt herself falling. She was tripping on her long dress.

She grabbed onto the door knob of the front door to catch herself from falling.

The door knob turned and the front door opened.

"Ted?" Amy called nervously.

Ted had finished placing the car in the garage and was already making his way up before she had called for him. But when he heard her call, he sprinted the rest of the way.

"Yes, hun?" Ted said.

"Ted. Didn't we lock the door before we left?" Amy asked.

"Yes, I remember it perfectly," Ted replied.

"Look.." Amy said, somewhat in a trance. She pointed to the open doorway, "I..I was falling, so I grabbed onto the door handle for support, and it opened up."

"What are you implying?" Ted asked curiously.

"I.. I think there's someone in our house, Ted," Amy said fearfully.

Ted placed his arm around her, "Honey, I'm sure I just locked it improperly or something. Don't be silly. There's no one in our house, Amy," Ted reassured.

She nodded slowly, "Okay.. Yeah Ted, I suppose you're right," Amy said, feeling a bit relieved. But not completely relieved. She was getting one of those bad feelings about this situation that she had sometimes about things.

They entered the house. Amy looked around, trying to spot anything suspicious. If just one thing was wrong, there'd be no way that she'd be staying in that house for the night. No siree, bob.

But to her surprise, there was nothing wrong with the house. Nothing at all.

"See, Amy. Like I said, I probably just fudged up on the lock," Ted said.

"Yeah. I guess you did," Amy said, her mind not really there at the moment. Her thoughts were somewhere else.

Amy climbed the stairs and went into the bathroom. She clicked on the light switch, the one that she had almost left without shutting.

"Ahhhhhh!" Amy shrieked as she turned the light on.

Ted came running as fast as he could. Then they both stood, frightened, looking into the mirror of doom.

'I'M COMING BACK FOR YOU, BACK FROM THE DEAD YOU CHEATING BITCH. I'LL GET YOU,' The mirror read. It was written with a sticky red ink, and it looked like it was fingerpainted.

Amy burst into tears and fell into Ted's arms. He rubbed her back, trying to console her.

"I-I tr-tr-tried t-to tell you, Teddy. I tr-tr-tried. I h-had one of m-m-my f-feelings," Amy stammered.

"I'm going to call the police, Amy. We'll get everything all straightened out right away. No more bad stuff," Ted reassured as he caressed Amy.

Amy simply continued to cry.

Ted lead Amy to a chair and sat her down, "I'm going to call the police right now. Whoever this sick fuck is, he'll be locked up," Ted said, then left the room.

He went over to the next room. The master bedroom. Their bedroom. Their room had a phone.

As he clicked on the master bedroom's light switch, he was faced with another disaster.

"Aw, shit!" Ted said half angry, half depressed.

The room was not a room anymore. It was an area where a tornado had passed through --Or so it seemed. Anything, and everything was.. well.. Everywhere! And to make it worse, destroyed.

Pillow feathers scattered everywhere, all pieces of furniture broken, Amy's jewelry destroyed and sprinkled all over the room, lamps up-turned with their shades slashed, the contents of the twin nightstands emptied and sabotaged, the large antique mirror crashed to pieces, the phone for which he had come into the room for the first place lay on the floor in front of the wall, crushed and there was a dent in the wall above it as if it had been thrown into the wall, and the bed.. the bed was split down the middle as if someone had jumped on it too hard.

Ted took in the sight for a moment, then felt an emptiness in him. He couldn't tell Amy. At least not tonight. She was so frail already, this could possibly kill her.

He closed the bedroom's light and walked away. He headed downstairs to the main hall. There was a phone there as well.

Since the bedroom was next to the bathroom, he passed by the bathroom in order to get to the stairs so he could get to the main hall. He saw Amy, in a heap of herself crying away like there was no tomorrow. He had to make that call fast, and get this settled as quickly as possible. For Amy's sake.

He lifted the phone's receiver and put it up to his ear. But there was something strange about it. The familiar little humming sound that a phone would make when you lifted the receiver was not there. Which could only mean that the phone line was cut.

"No more," Ted said sadly, shaking his head.

This was supposed to be a fun night, but instead it had turned out to be completely opposite. This was the shittiest night he had ever experienced in his life.

Ted finally remembered something, and reached into his pants pocket. Out he pulled his cell phone. His trusty old friend... well except in tunnels and other cities.

Ted punched on the keypad. 9-1-1. Three friendly numbers that meant that help was on the way, except in fact you were the one committing the crime, well then those numbers screwed.

"New York Police Department. How may I help you?" The friendly voice of a female operator asked.

"Yes. My house was just broken into," Ted said, and filled in the information of where he lived, and so on.

When he got off the phone with the operator, he felt slightly better. But only slightly.

In a matter of minutes, the doorbell rang.

Ted opened the door. Two police officers entered the house.

"I'm Lieutenant Jefferson and this is my partner Lieutenant Nash," Jefferson introduced. "Now, tell me exactly everything that happened," he said, pulling out a pad of paper and a pen.

A couple of hours passed before the police had retained all information concerning the incident, examined the scenes of destruction, and took evidence samples to be tested at the lab.

Jefferson and Nash finally left when they had finished.

Ted took in a deep breath, then went up the stairs to tell Amy that everything was on its way to being solved.

Ted wrapped his arms around Amy who hadn't moved from the spot he had placed her and didn't look in too well of a state. "Everything's going to be fine, Amy. The police are working on it as we speak."

Amy was too heartbroken to speak. She simply nodded, allowing him to see that her eyes were red and her face covered in tears.

They spent the night at a motel.


	2. Part 1 Chapter 2

---

2

---

Ted was awoken early in the morning by the sound of the phone ringing. Amy must've been so tired out from the previous night's horrors that she did not stir at the sound.

Ted squirmed around in the bed. Finally he opened his eyes and realized that it was the sound of the phone. He sat up wearily and reached over to the nightstand to where the phone lay. He picked up the receiver and spoke.

"Hello?" Ted said quietly, hoping not to wake Amy, his voice embedded with sleep.

"Hello. Is this Ted Milner?" The voice asked. It was a man.

"Yes. This is him speaking," Ted answered.

"This is Lieutenant Jefferson from last night. We've got some info on your case," Jefferson explained.

Ted's eyes opened up fully and he listened intently, "Really? That's some real good news. What did you find out?" Ted asked.

"Well, Mr. Milner. We got the lab results back from the samples we took from the crime scene...," Jefferson said.

"Yes?" Ted asked, a bit impatiently.

"And the results were.. um.. quite strange," Jefferson said.

Ted wanted Jefferson to get to the point already. He was in no mood for dancing around things right now. As soon as he found out what little bastard did this to his house, he was going to be sure to make them pay.

"What was so strange about it?" Ted asked.

"The substance that was used to write that little message on your mirror was human blood-- But that's not the strange part," Jefferson said.

"Human blood? What sick freak uses blood?" Ted asked, disgusted. Although, it was really a question he was asking himself rather than to Jefferson.

"The strange part is that it was Mort Rainey's blood," Jefferson said.


	3. Part 1 Chapter 3

---

3

---

The conversation went on a bit longer, but no further information was given.

Ted hung up the phone and sat still on the bed simply thinking. He did this for a few minutes. He was trying to make sense of the information, but kept drawing blanks.

Suddenly, Amy moved in the bed. Ted turned around and looked at her. She opened up her eyes and rubbed them.

"Hi, Teddy," Amy said. She sat up and moved close to Ted.

"Hi, Amy," Ted replied. But his mind wasn't concentrating on her, he was still thinking.

She wrapped her arms around him and held him, "Who was that on the phone?" She asked.

"You were awake? I thought you were still sleeping?" Ted asked, a bit removed from his thoughts now.

"I was, but I heard the ring faintly," Amy explained.

"Oh. That was just Jefferson," Ted said.

"Jefferson?" Amy asked.

"Lieutenant Jefferson from last night," Ted said.

"Oh.. Last night," Amy said reluctantly. She had partially forgot about the new mess in her life. She squeezed Ted harder. "What did he have to say?"

Ted wasn't sure that Amy was in a condition to be handling such news at the moment, but he knew that if he didn't tell her, and she somehow found out later, he would be in some serious shit. Real. Big. Shit.

"He got the test results back from the lab and it turns out that the writing on the mirror was written in human blood," Ted said.

Amy gasped.

"Actually. It was.. um.. Mort's blood," Ted continued.

Amy let go of Ted, "Mort? What the hell?" Amy said, a bit louder than before.

"Yeah.. those were exactly my thoughts, as well," Ted said.


	4. Part 1 Chapter 4

---

4

---

Amy entered the bathroom. She slipped off her robe and got into the shower.

Thoughts of Mort filled her head-- Which was a strange thing to be happening. She had not thought of Mort in so many years. Mainly because thinking of Mort always brought pain. Pain of losing him and pain of his torment.

But now, with the mention of him, she began to remember him. Memories of him that she had spent so much time and money trying to forget.

She had had good times with him, fun times. And many of her memories conveyed their great times together. But, many of them didn't.

Suddenly she began to daydream...

It was a flashback of their honeymoon.

"Oh, Mort.." Amy said, standing in the doorway of their hotel room. She was wearing a silk robe. Nothing else.

Mort, who was lying on the bed, raised his head and his eyes caught on Amy standing there. A look of delight spread over his face.

"Have you been a nice boy, or a naughty boy?" Amy asked in an innocent voice as she made her way from the doorway to the bed.

"I've been a naughty boy," Mort said, raising his eyebrows up and down, "I think you should punish me."

"Why, I think you're right you bad, bad boy. Naughty boys MUST be punished. It's only right," Amy said, dropping her robe to the ground. She climbed up on the bed and on top of Mort.

"Well, there's nothing I can say to defend myself. So I think it would be best if you had your way with me. Teach me to be good," Mort said.

Amy began unbuttoning his shirt.

"I'll do my best," Amy said, taking off Mort's unbuttoned shirt. "But it's hard to teach naughty boys how to be good." She unzipped his pants.

"Maybe if you taught me a few times.. the message would really sink in," Mort said as Amy slid off his pants.

"Whatever you say, naughty boy," Amy said.

And they made love.

The flashback faded...

"We had such good times together, Mort. But why couldn't they always be good?" Amy said to herself in the shower, as she washed.

She began to daydream again...

It was a flashback of a time when Mort had come home one day, drunk as hell.

Mort slammed the front door of the house shut.

"Amy!" He yelled. "Ohh..," He almost fell over, "Amy!"

Amy came to the front of the house and saw Mort, disheveled and drunk.

"Mort. Have you been drinking again?" Amy asked nervously.

"Why the fuck's it always 20 questions with you when I get home? Eh?" Mort yelled.

"Mort, you're drunk. Just sit down and I'll bring you your dinner," Amy said.

"Don't fucking tell me what the fuck to do!" He yelled and slapped her across the face.

Amy gasped and grabbed her struck face, "Mort! Just calm down! You don't know what you're saying or doing right now!"

"Don't know what I'm saying or doing? What the fuck does that mean?" He grabbed Amy by the arm, "I'll show you who doesn't know what the fuck they're saying or doing!" He pulled her along with him.

"Mort! Where are you taking me? Wh--?" Amy screamed.

Mort dragged her up to the bedroom and threw her down on the bed.

"Ahhh!" She screamed.

He raped her.

The flashback faded...

She began to cry in the shower.


	5. Part 1 Chapter 5

---

5

---

Amy and Ted went out for breakfast, to a nearby restaurant.

When they had finished, they walked back to the motel. Ted took the room key from his pocket and tried to place it in the lock. It didn't fit.

"C'mon! Get in there!" Ted shouted at the key. But the key didn't listen.

He finally gave up after a few minutes and turned to Amy, "I don't understand why it doesn't fit, it was fitting before."

Amy placed her hand on Ted's shoulder, "Let's just go and ask the clerk at the front desk about it. Maybe he can help."

"Okay," Ted agreed, and they went to the front desk.

The clerk, who was busy filing some paperwork, saw Ted and Amy approaching and looked up from his work. "Hello. How may I help you?" The clerk asked.

Ted placed the key on one of the piles of papers on the clerk's desk in front of him. "Our key seems to be not working in our lock," Ted said.

The clerk eyed the key strangely, then picked it up and examined it, "Hmm.. looks alright to me. Are you sure? Maybe you weren't at the right suite?"

"No, I think we were at the right suite. 303, right?" Ted asked.

The clerk checked in one of his books and found the information. "Yes, 303 is correct. Let me check this out," The clerk said, and stepped out from behind his desk. He followed Ted and Amy to their suite.

The clerk tried to place the key in the lock, but was unsuccessful as well, "That's just the darndest thing!" The clerk said, frustrated, "I'm going to call a locksmith."

The locksmith arrived and managed to open the suite's door.

Ted, Amy and the clerk stepped into the room.

Their jaws dropped.


	6. Part 1 Chapter 6

---

6

---

"Oh my god!" Amy screamed.

The room was askew and written all over the walls in red were the words 'CHEATING BITCH.' The scene was very similar to that of Ted and Amy's house. And the red was probably blood.

"Oh, dear," The clerk said, "I don't know how this could have happened."

"We were only gone for one goddamn hour!" Ted yelled.

"I'm going to go call the police," The clerk said, and walked off.

Amy tightly shut her eyes, hoping to rid her mind of the sight, and grabbed Ted. "Ted," she cried. "Ted, I think someone knows that I cheated on Mort."

Saying Mort's name out loud cast a deep pain in her heart, a pain somewhat similar to just being stabbed with a dagger. It brought a another flood of memories of Mort into her mind as well. She winced at the physical and mental pain, as it wreaked itself upon her.

Amy began to daydream...

It was a flashback of a bright and sunny day that she had used to tend to her garden.

Amy crouched over her garden, admiring the lovely little souls that she had put her heart into.

Mort suddenly appeared from behind the house. He approached her and crouched behind her.

"Hello, beautiful," Mort whispered into her ear.

Amy was startled and turned around. But she lost her balance and fell on her back, in the garden.

Amy giggled, "Hi, Mort. You gave me a quite a scare there!"

"Oh, really?" He moved over to her and hovered over her body, "I'm sorry."

Amy noticed that he was wearing a large black felt hat, the kind that you might associate with the amish. He looked ridiculous in the thing, "Take off that silly thing," She said, laughing at him, as she pulled the hat off his head and tossed it away.

"How about I make it up to you?" Mort said, bending his head down to hers. He kissed her, raised up his head and looked at her. She pulled him back down and they kissed passionately in the garden for the rest of the afternoon.

The flashback faded...

Tears began to pour down her cheeks.

She began to daydream again...

It was a flashback of a time when she had come home late after going to the movies with some of her girlfriends.

Amy walked through the front door of the house and closed it.

Mort was sitting silently on one of the chairs in the living room, a look of anger cast upon his face.

Amy approached him cautiously, "H-H-Hi, Mort. Sorry I'm late. The girls and I went out for some coffee after the movie and I guess we must've just lost track of the time."

Mort stood up from the chair, "Lost track of the time? It's fucking 2am! You know perfectly well that you weren't with 'the girls'. You were out sleeping with another man, weren't you? Weren't you!"

"Mort! I am not lying! You can even call up Sally, or Betty and ask them. They'll tell you it's true!" Amy defended.

"Oh, I see. So you've got your little friends in on the whole thing too, eh? Well, that's good. It's always nice to have an alibi when you're out fucking around with other men!" Mort yelled.

Amy's eye caught on the table next to the chair that Mort was sitting in and noticed that there was an empty bottle of Jack Daniel's lying on it, "There's no talking to you when you're like this..," Amy muttered to herself and walked away.

Mort heard her, "When I'm like what? Concerned that my wife is cheating on me?" Mort yelled, and pulled Amy back to him.

"Let go of me, Mort. You're hurting me!" Amy screamed.

"I thought little whores like you liked it rough?" Mort said, tightening his grip on Amy's arm.

"Owww!" Amy yelled.

Mort pushed her up against the wall and punched her in the face. Amy fell to the floor.

"Slut..," Mort said, grabbed his car keys from the hook on the wall, and walked out of the house slamming the door behind him.

Amy lay on the floor, trying to catch her breath. She heard Mort's car start up and leave the house.

The flashback faded...

"Amy! Amy!" Ted yelled, shaking Amy in his arms.

Amy came out of her trance of Mort and looked up at Ted, her eyes were blurry from tears, "I think that that someone is... Mort."


	7. Part 1 Chapter 7

---

7

---

Ted looked at Amy for a moment and tried to study her, but he couldn't figure her out.

"Amy. I highly doubt that Mort knew anything of our time together when you were still married to him," Ted said.

"Me too.. But I think he's found out about it now," Amy said, her voice muffled in tears.

"Now? What do you mean by now? Amy. Mort is dead. He's been dead for 6 years. Don't you understand that? There is no way that he could've found out if he were dead!" Ted said.

Amy began to cry harder as Ted explained that Mort was dead. She plunged her face into Ted's chest.

She daydreamed of Mort again...

Amy woke up in bed and opened her eyes. The curtains were pulled back, and a constant flow of sunshine filled the room. The window was open and she could hear the sweet song of birds outside on the tree branches. She stretched and rolled over, to see that Mort wasn't next to her.

Mort suddenly came through the doorway, holding a tray with breakfast on it. And it was a good breakfast too. "Good morning, darling," Mort said as he made his way over to the bed.

"What's this!" Amy asked, astounded, as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Just thought I'd make a little something special for the lady that I love," Mort said, as he set the tray on the bed in front of Amy.

"Mort, this is amazing!" Amy said, taking a bite of an omelet.

"Glad you like it," Mort said.

Amy pulled him towards her and kissed him. Some of her eaten omelet went into his mouth.

"Hey! This is good! I really do make a good meal!" He said, as he chewed Amy's chewed food.

She laughed at him.

The flashback faded...

"Amy, you don't look so well. Have you been skipping out on your pills again?" Ted asked Amy curiously.

"I don't know. Maybe. There's just so many, it's hard to keep track," Amy said, her mind off somewhere else.

"Amy. If you don't take your pills, there's no point in the doctor prescribing them for you," Ted said.

"Yeah.. okay," Amy said, distantly.

"Let's get you out of here," Ted said, guiding Amy out of the disastrous room.


	8. Part 1 Chapter 8

---

8

---

They returned to their house after some shopping, lunch and then dinner. Everything at the house had all been cleaned up, so there was nothing to worry about anymore.

Outside, the sky was cloudy and it looked as though there was just about to be a storm.

Amy went up to the bathroom which had once been a crime scene. She stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself, then looked out the window. The sky seemed to be depressing her further. She sighed. It reminded her of something.

She began to daydream...

Amy woke up in bed and opened her eyes. The weather outside was cloudy and saddening. Her whole body ached all over. What had Mort done to her last night? She couldn't even remember. But there were bruises and cuts all over her body, so that must explain something. She managed to roll over. But Mort was not there next to her. Mort was not in the house at all. She cried.

The flashback faded...

It was about 7pm and it was starting to get dark outside. And just then, it started to storm. Thunder, lightening and rain filled the sky.

Suddenly, the power went out. Amy jumped in fear.

"Ted?" Amy called, as she tried to find her way out of the bathroom, "Ted?"

But there was no answer.

Amy could swear she just saw something move in the mirror.

"Ahh!" She screamed and turned around, but there was nothing behind her.

She ran out of the bathroom in the dark, trying hard not to bump into anything. She ran down the stairs and went into the kitchen, "Ted?" She called. But there was still no answer.

Engulfed in fear, she picked up the phone and dialed 9-11. But the phone was dead.

"Shit!" she yelled and threw the phone to the floor.

She made her way blindly down the second flight of stairs and to the den, "Ted?" she called once more.

Someone grabbed her from behind.


	9. Part 1 Chapter 9

---

9

---

"Noo!" She screamed.

"Easy down, hun!" Ted said.

Amy realized that it was just Ted and felt a bit more relaxed.

All of a sudden Ted fell on top of her. She got freaked out and moved out of the way, letting Ted fall to the ground. A screwdriver protruded from his back.

Amy gasped and covered her hands over her mouth in horror as she realized that Ted was dead, "Ted! Nooo!" She shrieked. And then that's when she saw it...

She looked up and saw Mort in the shadows, wearing the amish style hat. He was smiling and coming toward her.

"Surprise! I'm back! And I've come back especially for you!" He yelled in a cheery tone.

"M-M-M-Mort! Y-y-you're supposed to be d-dead!" Amy stuttered.

"I know! That's what makes it so perfect! I've come back to kill you, Amy," Mort said in the cheery tone, "I've come back to kill you because you are a cheating bitch and you must pay," Mort said, and grabbed at her.

"This can't be happening!" Amy cried and dodged his snatching hand. "You-You were dead. It w-was even an open c-c-casket funeral! I saw your dead body!" Amy said.

"Well, forget whatever you saw because none of that matters now. All that matters is that you must die!" Mort said, burst into laughter, and lunged after her.

Amy dodged his lunge and Mort crashed into the wall.

He gathered himself up from the wall and stood up. "Don't you know it's not nice to cheat on your husband, Amy?" Mort said, in a serious tone. "Well, it doesn't matter whether you do or don't because either way you're going to die," Mort said and lunged after her once more.

This time he caught her. He fell on top of her. She struggled underneath him, trying to free herself.

"Struggle all you want, I don't care. You're just making it harder for yourself than it already is," Mort said.

His words didn't affect Amy and she continued to struggle beneath him.

He bent his face close to hers and kissed her.

Unlike his words, this action seemed to have an affect on Amy, and she stopped squirming.

She began to daydream...

It was Mort and Amy's first date. They were in his car, in the parking lot of a fast food restaurant, scarfing down some cheeseburgers that they had just ordered from the drive-thru.

"So.. you're.. um.. enjoying the burgers?" Mort asked nervously.

"Mmhmm..," Amy said shyly, her mouth full of burger.

"That's... good..," Mort said. He looked off to the side.

Suddenly he turned back to her and pulled her head towards his and he kissed her.

Amy was first shocked, then kissed him back.

"Was it as good for you as it was for me?" Mort asked.

"Ohhhh, yeah. Maybe even better," Amy said, giggling.

They kissed again.

The flashback faded...

"I'm sorry," Amy said

"Sorry?" Mort asked.

"I'm sorry for cheating on you. I love you Mort.. well I loved you. But before you.. kill me.. can I ask you just one thing?" Amy said.

Mort thought for a second about what she had just said to him, then replied, "Okay"

"Why.. Why were you the way you.. were?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Mort asked, confusedly.

"You were either one of the sweetest guys, or one of the biggest assholes I knew. Why? Why couldn't you just be sweet all the time? What happened to you that you became that way?" Amy asked.

Mort was at a loss for words. Him? An asshole? No way! "I have no idea what you're talking about, and I certainly don't need to know. Now it's time to die," Mort said, taking an axe out of the back pocket of his pants.

Amy continued, "Mort! Wait! Listen! The reason I cheated on you was because you were not sane. It was like you had a split personality or something. I never knew which husband to expect, and it drove me crazy. I just couldn't go on like that. And then Ted came along... It was only supposed to be one night, but he was just so caring and sweet and kind.. like you were."

Mort raised the axe high up over his head.

"Y-You.. You beat me, Mort. You raped me. You verbally abused me. I loved you so much, but love can't cover bruises. Physical and emotional," She said.

Mort stared at her blankly. Had he really done everything that Amy was saying? Nah, Amy was just trying to buy time from him. But then again.. Mort had been a heavy drinker... Mort's heart broke. Perhaps everything was his fault..

"I am so sorry, Amy," Mort said and shook his head. "So sorry that I'm going to kill you now!" He yelled, and brought down the axe.


	10. Part 2 Chapter 1

---

Part 2

---

---

1

---

Mort had not been caught by the police for his murders because everyone in the town was under the impression that Mort had died. So, Mort had moved into Amy and Ted's house and was now living there.

Mort walked into the kitchen and opened a cupboard. He scratched his head confusedly upon not finding what he was looking for and went over to the other cupboards. He searched everywhere but could not find a single trace of what he was searching for.

He sighed and walked to the front door of the house. He put on his jacket and grabbed his car keys. He would have to go down to the town store and buy a new bag of Doritos.

He got into his car and set off for the town store.

In a few minutes, his car pulled into the parking lot. He got out and entered the store.

He walked along the store's aisles, searching for his beloved Doritos. Finally he spotted a bag and grabbed it. He headed over to the cash.

As he was walking, he rummaged through his pocket change, attempting to come up with the right amount of money required for purchasing his cheesy friends.

Crash! He bumped right into someone.

"Sorry," Mort said, fumbling around with his change. He looked up, to see a familiar girl.

"Hey! Juliet!" Mort exclaimed.

He had bumped into Juliet Stoker. Juliet had worked at the post office in Tashmore Lake where Amy and Mort's summer cabin was located. He had not seen Juliet in about.. well.. six years. Or at least not since he had faked his own death.

Mort had faked a heartattack six years ago so that he could really determine whether or not Amy had been cheating on him or not. And it had worked. She was in fact cheating on him, and even though he had acted on it a bit late, it had been the right time, and he had caught her and made her pay for it. And now all of it was behind him and he was able to live freely. Although, Mort remembered none of this.

Mort smiled at Juliet. He supposed that he had always had a thing for her, even though he was very much older than her. But Mort had been a faithful husband, and how ever much he had liked Juliet, he knew that there could never have been anything between them because cheating was a horrible thing to do.

But now with Amy's debt paid, he supposed that it was okay to pursue Juliet.

Juliet looked at Mort. "Mort? Mort Rainey? Is that you?" Juliet asked a bit nervously.

"Yeah. It's me, alright. How have you been?" Mort asked.

Juliet backed away from Mort a bit, "Mr. Rainey, didn't you.. um.. Didn't you die?" She asked, sounding like a fool to herself as she heard her question out loud.

"Dead? Me? No. You must be thinking of another Mort Rainey," Mort reassured, with a chuckle.

"Yeah.. maybe that's it..," Juliet said, not entirely believing Mort. But then again, if he was lying about being dead, how would she be able to have this conversation with him?

Oh, no. She was on to him.

"Well. It was good to see you, Mr. Rainey," Juliet said, and turned to leave.

Mort placed his hand on her shoulder and she stopped. Juliet had heard all the rumors about how Mort would beat his wife and rape her and she was no fool. She wanted nothing to do with him. Even if he was cute as hell.

"Hey.. You know.. I was kinda wondering..," Mort began. Juliet turned back around to him, "If you might be interested in having a date with me tonight or something..," He finished and looked at Juliet for her response.

She had promised herself that she would not go out with Mort Rainey. He was a bad man and could not be trusted. But then she looked into his eyes... Oh.. they were so beautiful. She couldn't resist.

"Yeah.. that sounds good," Juliet said, mesmerized by Mort's looks. She turned out to be a fool, afterall.

Mort was happy, "Great. Come over to my house, 8pm sharp."

"It's a date," Juliet said and walked out of the store.

Mort was left standing there all alone in the middle of the store, hugging his bag of Doritos as he watched Juliet's figure disappear. After a minute, he proceeded to the checkout and paid for his chips.


	11. Part 2 Chapter 2

---

2

---

Mort took out a bottle of wine and two fancy glasses and set it on the coffee table in the living room. He walked over to the sound system and placed a love song cd into the cd player and put it on. Then he went over to the wall and fiddled with the light dimmer, making the room only the slightest bit lit. The mood was perfect.

Ding dong. The doorbell rang.

Mort checked his watch. 8pm right on the dot. He went over to the front door and opened it up. It was Juliet. She walked into the house.

"Hi, Mr. Rainey," She said as she slipped off her coat and draped it over the couch.

"Please. Call me Mort," Mort said.

"Okay... Mort," Juliet said nervously.

Mort gestured to the couches in the living room, "Go ahead. Take a seat. Make yourself at home," Mort said.

Juliet slowly made herself over to one of the couches and took a seat.

Mort took a seat on the couch right next to her, even though there were plenty of other places to sit in the room. He moved up close to her, so there was no room between them.

Mort took Juliet's hand in his, "I'm so glad you said yes," He leaned in close to her and tried to kiss her but she pulled away from him.

"Whoa there, Mr. Rainey!" Juliet yelled.

"Right," Mort said, backing off from her, a little disappointedly, "Where are my manners?" He said and picked up the bottle of wine, "Wine?" He asked.

"Sure..," Juliet said uncomfortably.

Mort poured wine into the two glasses, "And I told you that you could call me Mort," He said.

"Oh. Yeah," Juliet said, picking up her glass of wine and taking a sip.

She pulled the glass away from her mouth, "What's in this?" Juliet asked in horror.

"Just a little bit of ol' Jack Daniel's," Mort said, chugging his glass.

He poured himself another.

"Sorry... Mort.. But I'm going to have to pass up on the 'wine'," Juliet said, placing her glass on the coffee table.

"Sure, babe. Whatever you want," Mort said, "More for me!" He grabbed the wine bottle and chugged the whole thing.

Juliet looked at him in horror.

Mort brought the empty bottle away from his face, placed it roughly on the coffee table and wiped the excess off his mouth.

"So, how about you and I go upstairs?" Mort asked, drunkenly.

Juliet looked horrified. "How about no! I'm sorry I ever agreed to this mess of a date! I'm outta here!" Juliet said, grabbed her jacket from off the couch and walked towards the door.

Mort got up and went after her. He grabbed her. "You're not going anywhere!" He yelled.

Juliet turned around and looked at Mort disbelief. She looked into his eyes. The eyes which had forced her to go out with him in the first place. They had been sweet, beautiful eyes. But now, they looked mean and full of hatred. Her grip faltered and her jacket slipped out of her hand and fell to the floor. A tiny scream emerged from her lips as she realized that she would not be going home that night.

He dragged her, kicking and screaming up to the bedroom. She clawed at him with her nails a few times and he had cuts on his body from where she had done the damage.

He threw her onto the bed and climbed on top of her. She struggled beneath him, but he overpowered her and beat her. She knew that she could not escape, and finally gave up. Her body was in pain.

Then, he raped her. She was defenceless and could do nothing but lie there and cry.


	12. Part 2 Chapter 3

---

3

---

Juliet must've blacked out, because when she woke up, it was morning. She looked around the room and saw no one. She was fairly dizzy and feeling a bit nauseous. She tried to move her body, but she hurt so much that she could not get up. She looked down at her legs and noticed that there was something tied around her ankles. She looked up and noticed that there was something tied around her wrists.

She uttered a small cry as she realized that the reason she could not get up was because Mort had bound her to the bed.

She shuddered, thinking of what he might force her to do next. Or what he might do to her. She cried some more.

Mort entered the room, a bottle of Jack Daniel's in his hand, and a black felt amish style hat on his head. He took a swig from the bottle, and made his way over to the bed.

"Enjoyed our little time together?" Mort asked, laughing.

Juliet shook her head violently and opened her mouth to scream 'No' but she felt her cry come out muffled and quiet. She realized that she had been gagged.

"I'll take that as a yes. Afterall, I AM quite the stallion!" Mort said, and laughed some more.

He took another sip of alcohol, "I've got something special to show you!" Mort said, reaching into his back pocket.

He brought out an axe, and placed it close to Juliet's face so that she could see it.

"Do you remember Mrs. Rainey?" Mort asked.

Juliet whimpered in reply.

"Well. I'm going to give you the pleasure of being killed with the same axe I used on her! Now, don't you feel special?" Mort asked.

Juliet whimpered once more.

"Anyways, I've got some errands to run this morning," He looked at his watch, "Oh, shit! And I'm a bit late for them too!" He put the Jack Daniel's bottle down on the nightstand, "Better make this quick, then," He said, raised the axe over his head and killed Juliet.


	13. Part 2 Chapter 4

---

4

---

Mort got home around 10pm. He sat himself down on a couch in the living room, breathed out heavily, took off his glasses and set them down.

His eye caught on the coffee table. There were two fancy glasses lying there. The glasses from his date with Juliet the other night.

He stood up, walked over to the coffee table and picked up one of the glasses. He held it in his hand and began to think.

He didn't even remember how the date ended. All he remembered was that he was coming on a bit too strong, and Juliet didn't like it. Juliet had probably stormed out of the house or something. He'd be sure to apologize the next time he ran into her.

He put the glass down and felt around in his shirt pocket for his pack of cigarettes, but it wasn't there.

"That's right. I left them in the car," Mort said aloud to himself, and went outside.

Oh his way to the car, he passed the garden by the side of the house. The garden resembled the garden which had been at his and Amy's house. As he walked past the garden, something caught his eye. He stopped and looked down.

"Ahhh!" He yelled as he saw it.

A human arm was sticking out of the ground in the garden, and his shovel was up against the wall.

He jumped away from it and began gagging.

Why was there an arm coming out of his garden? Who's arm? Why his garden?

He bent over to look at it closer, but everything was blurry. He felt his face with his hand. His glasses weren't on. He had taken them off when he got home. He backed away from the arm.

"Stay right there.. I'll be back in a second," Mort said to the arm, and ran to the house.

Mort ran into the house and grabbed his glasses from off the couch. He started to run back outside, but he bumped into the coffee table, almost knocking the fancy glasses over. Luckily he caught them.

He ran into the kitchen to place the glasses in the sink so that he couldn't have any more accidents with them.

All of a sudden, he heard a noise. He spun around and saw Juliet. His jaw dropped.

His grip slipped and the glasses fell to the floor and shattered, covering the floor in broken glass.

Juliet was battered, naked, and dirty. Her flesh was peeling away, and there were bugs in her skin. And he recognized her arm as the arm that was sticking out of his garden just some moments ago.

"I've come back for you, Mort." Juliet said.

Mort's head went spinning a mile a minute. His mind raced with memories from over the years.

Mort began to daydream...

Mort was lunging at Amy.

"I've come back to kill you, Amy." Mort said in the cheery tone. "I've come back to kill you because you are a cheating bitch and you must pay." Mort said, and grabbed at her.

The flashback faded into another...

Mort was on top of Amy.

"I'm so sorry, Amy." Mort said and shook his head, "So sorry that I'm going to kill you now!" He yelled, and brought down an axe.

The flashback faded into another...

Mort was holding an axe over Juliet.

"Well. I'm going to give you the pleasure of being killed with the same axe I used on her! Now, don't you feel special?" Mort asked.

Juliet whimpered.

The flashback faded into another...

He raised the axe and killed Juliet.

The flashback faded...

He looked down at his hands and saw cuts and scratches from where Juliet had clawed at him going all up his arms.

A shocked look spread across his face.

"I-I killed Amy.. and then I killed you," He said, shocked.

"That's right. And now you're going to pay," Juliet said, and came closer to Mort.


	14. Part 2 Chapter 5

---

5

---

"Y-y-you're supposed to be d-dead!" Mort stuttered.

A flashback of Amy saying, "M-M-M-Mort! Y-y-you're supposed to be d-dead!" flashed into Mort's mind.

"This can't be happening!" he cried and backed away from Juliet.

A flashback of Amy saying, "This can't be happening!" flashed into Mort's mind.

Mort's head was throbbing. What was happening to him?

"Goodbye, Mort," Juliet said, and placed her hands around Mort's throat.

Mort, so caught up in realizing the truth of everything, reacted too slowly.

He struggled to breathe, but Juliet choked him with great force.

Mort gasped for air, but received none. He suddenly felt very lightheaded and dizzy. His body fell to the floor, dead.


	15. Part 2 Chapter 6

---

6

---

Mort awoke. He opened his eyes slowly. His head was throbbing. He looked around, but couldn't see anything. Wherever he was, it was very hot. In fact it was boiling. His body was covered in sweat. He looked down at himself. His body was the only thing he could see. And he was naked.

Where was he? He stood up and stumbled around blindly in the dark.

"Where am I!" He yelled. His voice made a loud echo. But there was no reply.

He continued to walk, not knowing anything about where he was going or even where he was.

"Hello?" He yelled into the nothingness. Of course there was no reply.

He walked for what seemed like hours. Finally, in the distance he could swear that he spotted something. It was a reddish orange color, and it was moving vibrantly.

He walked towards it, the thing getting bigger as he got closer to it.

At last, he stood right in front of it. He looked it up and down.

Fire. It was a large fire, burning brightly in the darkness.

"Just great! Like it's not hot enough here already!" He yelled.

All of a sudden, he heard a noise in the distance. It sounded like people calling for help. He walked away from the fire and headed in the direction of the sound.

He noticed something a little way ahead of him. It looked like people.

He continued toward them. As he approached he saw that it was, in fact, a group of people. Familiar people too, actually. Naked familiar people.

"Mort!" Amy yelled, jumped into his arms and hugged him.

Ted cleared his throat, "Uh.. Amy?" Ted said, and gave her a sharp look.

"Oh, right," Amy said, and broke away from Mort.

Juliet was there too, she did not say anything though. She simply stared at Mort coldly.

"Damn this heat, eh?" Mort said, "It's like Hell."

The group fell silent and looked at Mort.

Amy finally spoke up, "Mort. Do you know where you are?" She asked.

"I was just about to ask that," Mort said.

"You ARE in Hell, Mort," Amy said.

Mort's expression fell.

"Ted and I are adulterers. Juliet and you are murderers and we are in Hell," Amy said.

Mort tried to comprehend this bit of information, but found it hard to do so.

Amy continued, "You are in Hell. Forever."


End file.
